Filiale MISA
Filiale ale grupării MISA: ; Europa * România - www.YogaEesoteric.net — www.GregorianBivolaru.com ** Baia Mare FB — Bistrița (Asociația SHAMBU) - FB — Brăila - (FB) - TW — Cluj - FB — Mediaș — Onești (FB) — Sibiu ** saptamana-spiritualitatii.ro (Sfântu Gheorghe) ** MISA senzațional TV (din 2012) = misasenzationaltv.ro - http://www.exmisa.org/viewtopic.php?p=58426#p58426 ** Saituri nefuncționale: YogaEsoteric.org — StopAbuses.eu (redirectează spre Wikipedia) - http://www.exmisa.org/viewtopic.php?p=57305#p57305 — TantricPathOfLove.com — TantricPathOfLove.net (redirectează spre AllAboutTantra.info) — Minunăția - site-ul ashramului MISA din Constanța - http://www.exmisa.org/viewtopic.php?p=57120#p57120 — MisaYogaCamps.net (dedicat taberelor MISA din Herculane și Costinești) * Danemarca - vezi NATHA * Marea Britanie - Tara Yoga Centre - Londra, Oxford ** Tantra Festival * Austria - Maha Vidya Yoga ** Saituri nefuncționale: Maha Vidya Yoga * Belgia - Ananda, Esoterisch Yoga Centrum * Cehia - Sdružení Rezonance - Asociaţia Rezonanţă ** Tantra Festival * Elveția - Yoga Intégral Génève — www.yoga-shambala.ch * Finlanda - NATHA * Franța - Association Yoga Traditionnel et Santé ** Saituri nefuncționale: Association Soleil * Germania - Deusche Akademie für Traditionelles Yoga - Berlin: MAHA YOGA-Zentrum ** Traditionelles Tantra — Spirituelle Tage - München ** engelwoche.de = angelsweek.com * Grecia - Esoteric Yoga and Tantra School ** Saituri nefuncționale: yoga-tantra-athens.gr (Athens Atman Association) * Irlanda - Tara Yoga Centre * Italia ** satyasvara.com = satyasvara.it - Arcevia, Roma, Casoli di Atri, Cupra Marittima, Giulianova, L'Aquila, Monteprandone, Rimini, San Benedetto del Tronto ** yogabari.it - Bari ** tripurasundari.it (înființată în 1997 http://www.tripurasundari.it/scuola-tripurasundari/) - Bologna, Crespellano (BO) ** yoga-integrale.it (Centro Yoga Atman) - Genova, Firenze ** amrita.it - Milano, Torino ** yogaintegrale.it (Associazione "Ananda") - Verona ** yoga-integrale.com - Padova ** Accademia Psiche Corpo ** Saituri nefuncționale: milano-yoga.it — bergamoyoga.it - Associazione culturale Extatic Venus - Bhakti Ananda Yoga and Tantra - Satya Centro Yoga - Lombardia - Scuola di Yoga, Tantra e Meditazione a Milano - Atman * Islanda - NATHA YOGACENTER Reykjavik * Republica Moldova - Fundaţia Obştească „Sfânta Unire” din Chişinău - http://yogaintegrala.com/contacte/despre-noi/ * Norvegia - NathaYogacenter * Portugalia - Academia Siddha Yoga * Rusia - Yoga Center SATYA * Slovacia - Škola jogy Mystérium * Spania - Gupta Vidya Yoga & Tantra în Barcelona - vechiul sait - Esoteric Yoga - redirectează spre http://www.yogaretreatparadise.com la data de 2016-05-03 * Suedia - NATHA Yogacenter - înființată în 1994 Gurul Gregorian Bivolaru a început să predea yoga suedezilor, 18 decembrie 2008, Antena 3, accesat la 3 mai 2016 - http://archive.is/T6k07 ** Yoga-Retreats.se — Tantra Festival ** Saituri nefuncționale: www.EsotericYoga.se — http://www.angelsweek.se * Ungaria - Kõrösi Csoma Jóga Egyesület - Atman Jóga Egyesület (Békéscsaba) ** Tantra Festival (conține malware la 2016-05-04) ; Africa * Africa de Sud - South African Yoga and Meditation Centre "Atman" ; America de Nord * Canada - Yoga Tantra and Meditation * Statele Unite ale Americii - US Yoga Academy - holistic-alchemy.com - http://meetup.com/Las-Vegas-Yoga-and-Tantra - omnutrition.com - http://meetup.com/US-Yoga-Academy-Des-Moines/ - http://meetup.com/usyoga-arizona/ ** Open Your Heart Project (blog Delia Carreon) America de Sud - Movimiento espiritual sudamericano para la integración en el absoluto sublime (MESIAS Yoga) * Argentina - Instituto de Yoga y Ciencias Alternativas “Atman” - Yoga Esoterico Integral ** Tantra Yoga Integral — Continencia Sexual ** Blogs: Plenamente Shakti — Yoga Atman - Capilla del Monte ** Saituri nefuncționale: Ser Shakti - d — Arabian Dreams - Escuela de danzas arabes - Bellydance Sundari — Escuela de arte esoterico * Uruguay - Academia Espiritual de Yoga Tradicional-ANANDA ; Asia * India - Maha Siddha Yoga School - înființată în 2001, cursuri se țin din 2008 în Rishikesh https://mahasiddhayoga.com/about/who-we-are/ * Japonia - MISA Japan Yoga School * Thailanda - Mahasiddha Yoga Thailand ** Saituri nefuncționale: http://natha-thai.com - http://www.exmisa.org/viewtopic.php?p=57123#p57123 Australia - Maha Siddha - Tantra Yoga Australia ; Federații * ATMAN - The International Federation of Yoga and Meditation (înființată în 2005 în UK) ** ATMAN Yoga Online Academy ; Foste filiale * Bosnia și Herțegovina - Rezonancija - joga-shambala.com - dead links at 2016-05-03 * Chile - http://www.yogaesoterico.com/chile/curso-taller-chile/curso-taller-de-yoga-chile.html * Cipru - Shambhala Yoga & Tantra center - nefuncțional din septembrie 2012 - http://www.exmisa.org/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=37&start=30 * Guatemala - Classes de yoga tradicional - Centro Retas - dead links at 2016-05-03 * Letonia - Jogas Centrs NATHA - funcțional în 2012 - http://www.exmisa.org/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=37&start=30 - dead link at 2016-05-03 * Olanda - anandayoga.nu - dead link at 2016-05-03 ; Alte saituri internaționale * SoteriaInternational.org (înființat în 2007) — AllAboutTantra.info — TW Vezi și * Edituri MISA * Saituri MISA Note Legături externe * CONTACT, YogaEsoteric.net * Websites of all Atman Schools * Filiale MISA din strainatate, Exmisa.org * Filiale MISA in strainatate: NATHA, Tara, DAtY, ..., Exmisa.org (WikiMISA - read-only) * ATMAN, NATHA, TARA and other MISA branches, Exmisa.org (WikiMISA-en - read-only) * MISA extensions - Uite MISA, nu e MISA, Exmisa.org (WikiMISA - read-only) * MISA si Federatia internationala de yoga, Exmisa.org (WikiMISA - read-only) * Congresele "internationale" ale MISA, Exmisa.org More info: * http://www.exmisa.org/phpbb/viewtopic.php_f=2&t=1172&start=10.html#p47998 Categorie:MISA